Missing moment from Fear is my co-pilot
by SamandDianeOTP
Summary: What happened after the plane landed? Between the last plane scene and the return to Cheers. First chapter Sam's POV and second Diane's...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a moment I wondered about for some time...  
****So I decided to give it a try myself.  
****The first chapter is from Sam's POV and the next from Diane's.  
****Well, hope you like the first bit...Review are always appreciated!**

He could still feel the imprint of Jack Dalton's fist around his eye. It was a quite hard punch he had received, but he could still see through his left eye though.  
"Are you sure that you're alright?" Diane asked as she turned her look to check out the blue spot around Sam's eye.  
They had reached the end of the airfield after a tense night where deep feelings and emotions were let out, and they were now desperately trying to spot a cab.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. You shouldn't even be worried about me, but Jack."  
"After what a cruel and unacceptable thing put us through tonight, I don't care one single bit about whatever happens to him later on."  
"Yeah, what was he thinking of?" Sam nearly yelled, still angry about the previous episode.  
"Putting us to think that this would be our last day on this earth," Diane continued.  
"I mean, seriously, it got me thinking. There's so many great things in life that I haven't even got the chance to experience a yet, and I felt like all those opportunities were taken away from me when we thought we were facing death!"  
"Mhmm," Sam said looking away.  
That episode in the plane kept popping up in his mind.  
_"Sam, hold me!"  
_It had all been chaos, but that moment where Diane embraced him, something clicked in his mind.  
He found himself wondering what made him say those things out of the sudden. Could it really be that because the plane was about to crash and life about to end, he had to tell her? He would normally not just blurt out such deep feelings, but something just seemed to snap at that moment, he thought everything was over. He knew that when the plane would hit the ground, he would never see her again. And that made him say it.  
_"It would have been us these days, huh? You and me married?"  
_Stupid thing to say, he had thought to himself until he heard her response.  
_"Yes, little Sam's and Diane's running around?"  
_Did she mean what she said? He knew that what he had said wasn't a lie.  
What was he saying? He wanted to marry her? As much as he had denied it over and over he finally gave in.  
_Yes, I do, and I've known it for a long time.  
_His thoughts returned to her response. If she had meant what she had said why hadn't she tried to talk to him about it afterwards? Was she, like him, afraid to get rejected by the other one? To be told that whatever was said didn't mean anything because they were about to crash? Or did she just say it because she wasn't clear in her mind at that time? Maybe she hadn't considered what she would response.  
But as he looked back, he remembered how she had looked out of the corner of his eyes.  
Somehow, she had looked _relieved. _Like she had waited to hear that kind of thing from him in a long time.  
But everytime Sam had ever thought about telling her his true feelings when they weren't together, he had always imagined that she would laugh in his face and tell him that she didn't feel the same way.  
He was afraid to open himself to her, especially after their breakup. He was afraid to tell her those kinds of things because then he would be vulnerable. And then again? He knew Diane. He knew that she would never hurt another human on purpose. She wasn't like he had been at the end of their relationship.  
But just the thought of her knowing that he loved her, but that she didn't love him back was too big a risk to take. She had to break the ice between them before he could be vulnerable to her.  
_But what if she never does?_  
He turned his head to look at her and realized that her mouth was closed and that they had just been walking in silence the past minutes.  
_Why isn't she talking? Did she say something which I haven't responded on?_  
He saw the top of a cab and waved with his right arm.  
"There's a cab," he said and poked her to get her attention.  
A distracted Diane turned her head.  
"Oh," she said.

Sam caught the cabdriver's attention and he pulled in.  
"Come on! We better hurry before some others take it."  
"You're probably right."


	2. Chapter 2

As the cab set in movement, the awkward silence from earlier embraced them yet again.  
The only sound came from the car radio and the noisy engine. A sigh from Sam made Diane turn her head.  
His focus was on the things going on outside the cabbie. He stared at nothing in particularly. Clearly his mind was somewhere else. The sound of nothing made Diane feel uncomfortable.  
If there was something she hated, it was silence. If it had been another place, another time, she would probably have broken the silence, but right now she couldn't come up with anything to say. Her gaze fell on Sam yet again.  
The words from earlier was re-played in her mind over and over again.  
Somehow she felt like it was all imagination. The whole thing. Just about an hour ago, they had both shared a very deep and personal moment only to be interrupted and put behind.  
Now they were just sitting there like nothing had happened. They hadn't discussed the incident since to Diane's big regret. There was with no doubt something that needed to be said. They couldn't just let it go and leave it behind!  
But as it clearly appeared none of them had taken the courage to bring it up.  
It felt like both of them were embarrassed. At least she was sure that Sam was. He's not one that just admit his inner feelings and defiantly not in others company but themselves.  
Diane herself wasn't completely sure what she felt either. To tell the truth, she knew it wasn't a lie.  
She knew that what had been said was real. The only problem was that she didn't think, he would admit it. She had to come clear first. As always. She thinks that she would if she had been completely sure that he had meant it. But she wasn't. She knew that he had said it for some reason, but was that reason that they were going to die anyway? Now, still alive, did he still have that opinion?  
She re-lived the episode.  
The way her heart had skipped a beat when she heard him say those words. For one of the first times he was the one to come out first. Or maybe not completely. She had fallen into his arms, though. Maybe that was all that needed?  
They suddenly shared the thought of "what could have been?", and then she said what she had to say.  
It was such a joy to hear his laughter, hear his regrets and a relief to hear that he had forgiven her. Because even though he had never brought the Europe thing up, she was never sure if he was still angry at her because she left. They were very close and it was getting extremely hot. She heard his heart beat fast and it made hers beat even faster. The touch of his lips on hers. It was like the rest of the world disappeared. There were only them. Nothing else mattered. They were on the edge to die with a plane that was going down, but they were in each other's arms.  
_At least we're going together._  
And that was all that mattered.

The sound of another car honking made Diane come back to the present.  
"Stupid youngsters," she heard the cabdriver mumble.  
She looked out of the window.  
They had reached the center of Boston and was now only minutes from Cheers.  
"Hrhm!" Sam cleared his throat and turned his head from his window.  
"Nearly back at bar again, huh?" Sam said.  
Something told her that he hadn't been enjoying the silence either.  
"Yes. Feels like I haven't been there for like an eternity!  
"Same here."  
"I sure hope there's somebody to poor me something to drink!"  
Sam chuckled a bit.  
"Yeah, I defiantly need to lean back after this."  
_It's funny how we can talk about this without __**really**__ getting into it.  
_"How do we explain to the others about what happened?" Diane said with concern in her look.  
"Don't worry. I don't think we need to explain. I think the way we look will be enough to tell that something happened."  
She nodded.  
_Yeah, with no doubt…Something defiantly happened tonight._


End file.
